Guardian of the Guardians
by Gaara'slilsis
Summary: "How could he have known he would spark life into my being? How could he know that he gave me my name? That I could now see? That I could think? That I could feel?... That I could love?" Jack has always talked to his Wind. As a spirit, you need to be believed in to be seen by children. What, then, do Guardians have to believe in?
1. Coming to be

I had been "alive" for many a millennium before Jack came into my life... I had been alone for just as long. My sisters and I had no name. Mim never gave us one. We were simply... There... No consciousness. No need for a name... It was so lonely. Not even the Guardians and other spirits could see us. They didn't believe. Father... Mim... gave me a job three hundred years ago. Protect Jack. Be his guiding force. And protect him I did. Very soon after Jack was "born" and discovered that he was invisible he started to talk to me purely out of the need to not be alone in this world. He knew I was there, even if I had no consciousness. How could he have known he would spark life into my being? How could he know that he gave me my name? That I could now see? That I could think? That I could feel?... That I could love? He called to me and I answered. Always answered. How could I not? I was all he had, even when he couldn't see me. I knew how he felt. I so desperately wanted him to see me... To hear me... And I got my chance. Mim, for very obvious reasons (to me, at least), decided to make Jack a Guardian during dire crisis. I got my chance to protect my Jack, and in return... He saw me...

**Hey guys! This is just the prolog. I will have chapter 2 up soon, hopefully. I know I've been gone for... well, forever. But I've lost my writing mojo... until now! I just saw RotG and couldn't keep myself from writing! Hope you like it!**


	2. See me now?

For as long as Jack could remember, he had been alone... Well, that's not quite true. He had The Wind. He felt it. He knew it was there. It was always there, whether it picked him up in a fit of (what he imagined to be) joy, or ruffled his hair when being invisible became too much to bear. He loved his Wind. It was warm and loving, despite being the North Wind. How did he know this, you ask? Simple. When he called out, it always came from the South, towards the North before it swirled to pick him up. The day he was born, The Wind, whom he always pictured as being female, picked him up and tossed him around. At first, it was cold. Emotionless. But then, for a second, he felt something from it. Joy... The feeling of loneliness being lifted.

From then on, he had started talking to it... Her... Jack had grown quite fond of her, even secretly giving her a name which he whispered to himself on particularly lonely nights. He never felt alone when his Wind was with him, but he never held out hope of ever being able to see her. Jack was convinced that the personality he attributed to this force of nature was just wishful thinking... Until the moment when he needed her most.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pitch Black looked upon Jack Frost with disdain. "Give me your staff, and I will set this little... Annoyance free." he sneered. Jack hesitated. His staff was his power... But was his power worth the life of Baby Tooth? The answer was obvious... With a sigh, Jack relinquished his hold on his staff.

"There. Now let her go." Jack growled. Pausing for a moment, as if to think, a malicious grin spread across Pitch's face

"No." Pitch said, squeezing the little fairy in his hand. Before Jack could react, Baby Tooth had jabbed her beak into Pitch's hand, causing him to cry out in pain and throw her as far as he could, much to Jack's horror. What Jack didn't know was that his Wind was there, softening the blow for the poor Tooth-fairy and tucking her safely into a cubbyhole to keep her warm before rushing back to protect her boy from harm. What she saw just about broke her heart. Pitch had broken Jack's staff. He was weakened, losing a part of himself along with the broken staff laying in the snow. The Boogeyman, however, wasn't done. He reared back, about to strike the frozen teen in front of him, when a strong gust of wind threw him off balance and held his hand steadfast in midair. With wide eyes, Pitch growled at Jack, "What is this?! What have you done?! Undo this, right now!"

Looking into Jack's eyes, however, Pitch knew this wasn't his doing. Even before Jack stuttered, exclaiming his innocence. They both knew, in that moment, that this was the work of someone else... Someone new. To the surprise of both men, a soft, airy, cold voice came from all around them. "Jack has done nothing. I did. Don't you dare touch him."

Jack and Pitch both scanned the area, looking for the perpetrator before looking back towards each other. Blocking their sight of each other and holding Pitch's wrist was a girl. She was about the same height as Jack, but where he was thin and pale blue, this girl was stout and stocky with more of a violet tint to her. The strange woman had soft features, almond shaped deep purple eyes, and curly frosted white hair which went to her mid-back and shone slightly purple in the light.

"Who... Who are you?" Jack whispered.

"Some call me a Wind, but you call me Boreas." she smiled softly back at her boy, ignoring Pitch for a moment. "And thank you... For believing in me..."


End file.
